Captive
by scatteredsnowflakes
Summary: Maul buys a slavegirl from one of the Outer Rim traders. OCs, rated for language and content in coming chps...R&R! I suck at summaries, sorry guys :-
1. Chapter 1

**General disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.....anything and anyone else mentioned belongs to George Lucas/Lucasfilms :-)**

* * *

She struggled in vain gainst the bonds that held her, yanking hard enough to dig marks into the soft flesh of her wrist. It was no use, just as the hundreds of other times before, yet she still held some tiny shred of hope she would tug and the lock would pop, setting her free.

The woman let her hand drop to her side and let out a wearied sigh, sinking to the floor. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had been captured by the slavers that often roamed the outskirts of the Invisec. She thought her mother had only spun the tales to keep her from wandering alone and dissmissed them. How she wished to turn back time and heed her warnings now!

Nadari looked around. There were more women now, and she guessed that others had been picked up on the way. Most of them were Twi'lek girls, who made up a good piece of the sex slave trade due to their beauty. The girl herself shuddered at the thought, and although she wasn't a Twi'lek, she was just as valuable, if not moreso.

The Slave traders had stated this to each other after careful inspection of her. Nadari's race had escaped them at first, but the oldest one, a man the others called T'leth, soon figured it out.

"She's a Zeltron." he said, eyeing her.

Zeltrons were known throughout the galaxy for both their promiscuity and sexual prowess. Both of which would aid in making her a high priced toy for some lucky man. Too bad these men didn't know she was only half Zeltron, and that her father was from none other than Courescant. Which explained her pale, rosey skin. Nadari did get the shocking lavender eyes that were characteristic of Zeltrons, as well as their dark hair.

She pressed her hand against a little metal locket that rested against her breastbone, and instinctly tucked it into her last bit of her life, and if the slavers saw it, they would take it from her for sure. Just as she drifted into her own memories, the Zeltron girl was brought back to reality by the loud voice of T'leth.

"Stand up, all of you!" he commanded.

The women stood, and Nadari fell in beside a Twi'lek girl named Linsha'a she had somewhat befriended during their journey. The two cast a glance to each other, and the Twi'lek leaned into her, whispering that someone was going to be sold today. The pink skinned girl's stomach knotted. Anywhere was better than here, and it could offer the chance to escape. But to be sold like an animal! She was sure that even the farm animals were given more dignity then this.

The younger trader kept his gaze locked on the group, as if he was expecting one of them to make a break for it at any second. The thought had crossed Nadari's mind a time or two. The gun at his side had, however, made her reconsider.

"Bring me the little Zeltron bitch!" T'leth called to his companion. The old man was out of her sight, and Linsha'a gave her a look of pity as the man took hold of her wrist chains and drug her harshly forward, so that she almost fell. Her bare feet skipped across the old floorstones trying to match his pace, and an acrid breeze wafted up the hall to meet her. She wanted to fight back, but it was no use with the chains. It would only result in her hurting herself.

T'leth's younger counterpart all but pushed her into the entryway of the other room, and waited a second before the man waved a grizzled hand at him to leave. Nadari kept her eyes locked in the floor, having no desire to look at T'leth and even less desire to see her owner-to-be. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't just stare at the floor, girl!" The elder barked at her. She knew that was code for, 'Look up so someone can see your face. Or else.' Nadari took a breath and lifted her head, meeting eyes with T'leth and flashing him a brilliant, albeit fake, smile.

"She is a rather beautiful specimen, and a young one still."

She let her lavender eyes drift towards the person who T'leth was speaking to, a man who was clad in black, his cloak hood dipping low to obscure most of his features. She glanced to the door, and back to the men as credits were exchanged. In that instant her heart sank, she was truly a slave now. Once more tears burned but she blinked them back, knowing it was useless. T'leth stepped toward her and held onto her chains. As T'leth made to unlock her, the man in black reached up and flipped back his hood. It took one half a glance at her new owner to set Nadari to fighting against the slaver's hold wildly.

"NO! You can't sell me to him, you can't! I will not go!" she cried, and pulled back enough to slip from T'leth's grasp. The girl backstepped out of his reach, but only for a moment untill he caught her by the hair and brought his hand hard across her face.

"You're lucky he's already bought you! Else I'd kill you myself, and slowly at that." he said, giving her a shake. Nadari's face stung from the strike, and her eyes smoldered, glaring at the old man.

"I hate you." She uttered.

T'leth had ahold of her bonds again, and he pulled her forward enough to unlock her and once free, gave her a shove in the once hooded man's direction. Nadari dug her heels in, stopping as far back as T'leth would allow. Her new owner looked like something from an aweful dream. She had seen Zabrak before, but none like this. Not even close. Heavy black markings marred his red face and scalp, encircling his horns. But the worst was his eyes. Yellow ringed with red. She looked away and shot a final glare at T'leth as was leaving the room.

"She won't try and run again, I assure you!" he said as he exited.

"I hate you, old bastard!" she screamed, inadvertantly taking a step toward the doorway. A hand circled her wrist and yanked her back into place.

"Be silent." The Zabrak commanded, keeping a grip on her wrist. She felt that same unease creep back into her as he caught her chin in a gloved hand.

"Do not try and escape me. I can assure you that I will take great pleasure in not only finding you but ending your life if you try." Nadari knodded slighty, avoiding his gaze, and flinched as his hand trailed up her cheek, grazing her ear and settling into her hair. The Zabrak seemed almost fascinated with its length and texture, and let it slip between his fingers. She had half expected him to pluck her eye from its socket or do something equally as horrible, not touch her hair. The rosey skinned girl gave a relieved exhale.

"What shall I call you, sir?" She asked, keeping a neutral tone.

"Address me as your owner, nothing else." He replied, letting the last of her locks drop back to her shoulder. The Zeltron were a painfully beautiful people, or so he had heard. The girl wasn't any exception to this, he mused. His acrid yellow eyes roamed over her; she was a tiny thing, barely skimming shoulder level on him, with shining purple eyes. She would serve his purpose just fine.

* * *

Nadari eased herself into one of the seats in the cockpit. The uneasy feeling had still not left her, although her new master had shown minimal interest at best. This left her wondering exactly what type of slave she was going to become. She was pulled from her thoughts as they took off. The girl was thrilled to be away from that God-aweful hellhole, but now she had to worry about getting to the next point. Space travel had never sat well with her, and she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Whats your name, girl?" He asked, though she doubted he cared.

"Nadari." She answered, not bothering to lift her head from its resting place.

The Zabrak placed the ship into autopilot, and turned to face his slave.

"Nadari," he repeated her name. The woman brushed her hair from her face and looked over at him, waiting. He could feel her heartrate increase each second. She was scared, much more than she was showing. This excited him. He was, after all, a man who thrived off fear. And this girl, Nadari, her's was the best kind. Not fear of pain or death, no; she was afraid of what may come next, the unknown. "I've already told you what your fate will be if you try and run," he mused icily, turning to face her, "the same stands for if you don't do exactly as you're told." Nadari cringed inwardly at the little bit of emphasis he put on 'exactly.'

"Of course, Master."

With this warning, he left her and made his way to the opposite end of the ship, out of her sight for the tim being. She visibly relaxed, and settled back into the seat. Another few seconds passed, and she glanced around. Her captor was no where to be seen, or even heard. Nadari pondered for a moment if he may be sleeping, but reminded herself in the same thought that Zabraks really didn't sleep that much. Her brow furrowed, and she felt for the metal locket against her chest and pulled it out. A last look over her shoulder and she popped open the thing, revealing a little image of a woman crouched down with her arms wrapped around a little boy whose skin was firey red. The woman was smiling slightly, but the boy wore an ear to ear grin, and had one hand jabbed up towards the sky. Her heart ached seeing him, and tempted as she was to push the hologram button on the side, to really see him and hear his baby voice, she didn't. Another time, maybe. She closed the locket and tucked it away again.

* * *

**A/N: OK, this is my first fic so r&r to let me know if I should keep it going, advice and such....just save the flames ladies and gents.**


	2. Touch

**Disclaimer: I own nadda save any OCs....all else is a product of Geroge Lucas' wonderful mind.**

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. Velvet blackness highlighted by points of light, Nadari hadn't even seen another ship since they'd left. She wondered where she was, where she was being taken. But mostly she thought about her family, what if one of the blinking stars was her home galaxy? How far was Courescant? Her eyes stung at the thoughts, but there was no use for them. Nadari was certain she would never see her family again anyway.

How much time had passed? Her lavender eyes darted around the cockpit. No sign of anything that could tell her the time the Standard Basic. Also still no sign of her owner. She stood, and walked a circle around the whole area. All the symbols and lights made her head hurt. The girl peered down the passage she saw her Master go down. What was down there? She took a careful and equally quiet step down the corridor, and shivered. Her Zeltron clothing was suited for warm weather at the least, the long orange skirt split to the hip on each side and the tunic hugged around her chest, dipping low in the back and exposing her flesh through loose crisscrosses. Another few steps and Nadari decided she didn't want to know what secret things may be down the passage; she turned on her heels to go back.

The Zeltron felt a hand catch her at the elbow, and a wave of panick washed over her. She turned back to face her demonic looking Master, who held a fast grip on her arm.

"What were you doing?" He growled in a low voice to her.

She blinked. His voice, now that she actually paid attention to it, possibly frightened her even more than his looks. Dropping her head some, she apologized. He tightened his grasp on her, and pulled the dark haired girl closer.

"You didn't answer me."

So much for that route.

"Walking." Nadari said softly. When this only elicited a more intense stare, she elaborated.

"I was walking around. Zeltrons tend to be more...," she searched for the best word, "..more energetic than most species. Movement and activity takes the edge off somewhat."

Her gaze flicked down to his hand at her elbow. Red and black; she wagered that the markings probably covered his whole body. His skin against her own stung ever so slightly, in part because Zeltrons were sensitive to physical touch. The other came from the fact that Zabraks had a two hearts, pumping twice as much blood twice as fast, making them almost radiate heat.

Energetic. The word chosen made a hint of a smirk form on the corners of his mouth. He released her arm and laced his fingers into her hair again, running a thumb across her browbone as he recalled her hearing her thoughts earlier of him possibly plucking out one of her eyes. That same fearful thought resurfaced again in the depths of her mind as the said hand glided down her jawbone to her neck and gave it a squeeze. She was a fragile thing, he could easily break her neck with little effort, and she sensed this. Nadari's own hand sought to push him away but was little help.

"What are going to do to me?" She gasped. The pressure on her large artery was making her feel dizzy, like she may black out. The girl inhaled deeply. It was all beginning to be too much. The icy cool air in the cabin, the fact she couldn't move enough, his heat filled touch that stung her skin in the most exsquisite way, the mind numbing wooziness that was consuming her. Too much, she couldn't take it much longer and she knew it, closing her eyes.

And he sensed it, something raging in the girl's mind that was unclear yet close to overtaking her. For a breif moment he entertained the possibility that she may be hating him as she did the old slaver T'leth. Maul released the pressure on her neck, expecting her to fall back. Instead, Nadari stood rooted in place with eyes now open staring furiously at him.

"Forgive me, my Master, but I feel the need to move again." She clipped, brushing past him as she headed to the cockpit. He inhaled her scent, sweet like honey that her kind was known for, as she took her leave. The girl paced around a bit, unnerved at what she almost had given into. Zeltron were, yes, sexually charged creatures most of the time. Her being half meant her desire was usually only triggered by intimate, skin to skin contact for an extended period. Such as before. Movement was failing her this time, however. It still felt like her skin was on fire, she still had that burning urge which should have left her by now!

Maul eyed her, arms folded, with a mild interest. He had heard about her kind, their ways. Her lavender eyes shot him another glance and she stopped her paces.

"Do you think this is funny?" she snapped.

His face remained stoic. "A female pacing tracks into the floor does little to amuse me."

He advanced toward her, and this time she took a step back, holding a shaking hand out infront of her. "Please," her voice waivered and she sucked in a labored breath. She tried to move back once again but came against a wall.

The Zabrak hooked a hand behind her neck, pulling her face dreadfully close to his, all but nose to nose. He trailed his fingers over the ridges of her spine, and leaned in closer.

"Never run from me." He reminded her, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke in that low, threatening tone once more. His free hand snaked up her hip and under her tunic across her ribs. Nadari made a soft sound of protest as the other that once held her neck drifted down and traced the outline of her collarbone under the fabric.

"All Zeltrons are fond of physical intimacy." He whispered again in her ear. She didn't know if this was meant as a question or comment, nor did she really care now. Releif from this torture, at least to a certain extent, was all she wanted.

She laid her hands at his shoulders, waiting as his own roamed from her ribcage to the small of her back. What she wanted is for herself to stop shaking so, but it was useless. Nadari wondered how he would react if she touched him. She wanted to, needed to. And after all, he was touching her, fair is fair, her brain ordered. Still feeling his warm breath on her ear, she leaned into him, pressing her cheek to his and she heard a low growl resonate in his chest. Now, as much as she had endured his roving hands, it was his turn. At first she was fearful to touch his bare skin, but she met no resistance and took to tracing the heavy black patterns under his eye with an interest. Nadari could only imagine how much it had hurt.

Still she kept going, running a line up to his forehead with her tiny fingers. The purple eyed girl wanted to ask about the designs, maybe later. She smiled softly, and Maul kept his eyes trained on her. He had let no one person be this close to him in years, let alone set their hands on him. The unusual contact made him tense, but at the same time calmer than he'd ever been. A strange mixture.

Nadari's eyes settled on the crown of horns, and ever curious, she reached out to touch one, her hand stopping just before doing so.

"May I?"

"As you wish." His reply came, but she barely heard it.

She reached to touch the smallest one by his ear as a starter. The things looked sharp, she thought as she ran her finger over its edge, but it wasn't even close. Her hands still shook and he took a sharp inhale, causing her to pull away. She let a sigh escape her lips; the flames that licked her skin and almost consumed her had subsided. For now, at least, it was over.

Nadari composed herself and gave a little push against his chest, and spoke up.

"We are fond of touch, my Master," she stated, deftly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "at times we even need it. But the extent of the need is not alwas the same each time." A blatant lie, she thought of the last part, but a necessary lie at that.

"Such a beautiful," He grasped her by the shoulder and spun her around infront of him, "beautiful liar."

The Zeltron's eyes widend at the comment. Maul swiftly tapped a finger against her her forehead, startling the girl. "Your mind tells me the truth where you refuse to." He stared at her now with such intensity she had to fight the urge to bolt away. Nadari had seen predatory animals stare down their prey in a similar fashion, right before they slaughtered them.

"Rest assured I didn't buy you to use as a display ornament." The Zabrak added as he strode back to the cockpit.

* * *

Nadari thanked the Gods that her owner was seemingly unaware of her presence after this. So much so to the point of not even turning his head when she ventured down the passageway. She walked swiftly, noting the keypads set into some doors. The non-locked ones, however, she craned her head into. Either empty, or filled with what looked like useless junk to her. Just as she reached the last room, she heard heavy footsteps coming behind her. Nadari made a note that obviously, this man was aware of damn near everything. He just chose not to acknowledge her until it suited him. The door infront of her snapped open on its own, causing her to jump.

"Clean yourself up." Maul ordered, "We'll be arriving shortly."

"Arriving where, Master, if I may ask?"

"Courescant." he stated blandly as he guided her into the room. She caught her breathe. _Courescant!_

"Yes." He said, almost to himself upon picking up her excitement, "Unfortunately for you, your time will be spent close by my side or with a guard."

She resolved herself to find some way, any way to sneak a visit with her family. Although she didn't dare entertain the thought of leaving and staying gone, she made is her goal to, at the very least, go say proper farewells.

"Don't even contemplate doing anything stupid, or you will regret it."

With those words, a chill crept over her. Alone at last, she surveyed the space. In one word, it was scarce. Bed, shower, and other necessities, all looked like something you'd see in a trade station rest stop. Only sans the dirt and grim. The door shut behind her and she jumped again, cursing herself inwardly for being in this situation. To have them be so close by, but just out of reach was pure hell. Her hand instinctively reached for the metal locket resting at her chest.

Nadari settled herself onto the bed, which wasn't as bad as it seemed after all. Her delicate hands popped the locket open and the woman and child gazed back at her once again. This time she slid a finger across a nearly hidden button on the underside of the metal, and an eerie blue haze filled her palm.

_"Jero. Come here, Jero!"_

_The tiny figure of the woman appeared in the blue haze, motioning for someone who was still outside the range of visual recording. Her long sleeves and skirt swayed in an unseen breeze, and her dark hair swirled around her. Herself, less than three months ago._

_"Mother! Send Jero so I can record a hologram with him!"_

_"One second, dear." An elder woman's voice played in the background, so faint Nadari had to hold her breath to pick it up. Her mother._

Her lavender eyes were glazed with tears, and for the first time since being captured and sold she allowed them to flow freely. Gods, she missed them so!

_"Here I come!!" The little red boy barreled into the holo, skipping excitedly infront of the woman._

_"OK love," The woman said, crouching down into the position the phot was taken in, "tell Mama what today is?"_

_"My birthday."_

_"And how old are you now?" A slight smile crept over her face as she wrapped her arm securely around him._

_"Three!!" He announced, raising a hand into the air and plastering a huge grin on._

Nadari pressed the button once more and the hologram faded to the surrounding darkness. She was openly sobbing, other hand clamped tightly over her mouth to keep quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Mahogony Rose for the advice. Sadly, my writing mechanics are really, really rusty. But hopefully will improve with use. Keep the R&R going!**


	3. Dream

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except my OCs. The rest are products of the brilliant mind of Mr. Lucas.**

* * *

Darth Maul fixed his gaze on the upcoming planet. Coruscant, all one massive city. He despised coming here, for any reason, but his mission called for it. He was looking forward to getting it over with and going off planet as soon as possible, so he might finally have a bit of fun with his new toy.

Lord Sidious had instructed him to take a female, on the grounds that lust was an emotion that pushed a person further into the Dark Side than they already were. His Master also commented that lust was a feeling like no other, once it had touched you, try as you may it would never totally dissapear unless satisfyed. Instead, it would lay in wait, until a person least expected it, to rear its head once more. Maul didn't understand Sidious' on this last part, nor did he really want to. He did his Master's bidding without fault or need of comprehension, and this time was no exception; in fact he looked forward to breaking the self imposed celibacy he had lived in for so long now.

* * *

The Zeltron girl pulled her tunic over her head, and wound her dark tresses into a knot at the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, catching as many of the tangles as possible. Nadari lamented not having a haircomb for a split-second, but it was what it was. She would go her entire life without a haircomb to be back at her home as a free woman.

Nadari sat perched on the edge of the bed, hands held in her lap. She stared down at them, and realized she hadn't slept in almost two days now...ever since she was brough to that Outer Rim post. She let herself settle back, and rolled to her side, resting her head on an arm. Beyond exhausted, she thought to herself. But the thought of sleeping anywhere within a mile-long radius of him made her cringe, who knew what he was going to do to her. Or when. Her eyes didn't seem to want to keep open, so she relented. Just a nap, she assured herself right before drifting off into sleep.

Nadari found no solace in sleep, either. Although her body rested, her mind did not. The nightmares had come almost daily since being taken. Sometimes she relived, in sickening detail, the evening of her capture. Other times she was haunted by past experiences, old ghosts that gnawed at her till she awoke in a fit of tears, anger, and shame. Nadari almost feared her sleep more than anything these days. It was up to the dream to let her go, not the other way around. And they never let go soon enough.

_"You cannot do this, Nadari! It is against our way of life!!" Her mother's anguished voice trailed after her._

_Nastaran had known for what seemed like ages know that her daughter had every intention of turning her unborn child over to the courts. She must persuade her otherwise; such an action went against both their code of the Sacred Way, surely her daughter would learn to cherish a life begotten from her own life._

_"All life is precious, not matter how its formed." Nastaran tried to reassure the laboring girl. Her mother refused to take her to any clinic, fearing she may tell the midwives that the child wasn't wanted. And the midwives would, of course, wisk the infant away once she told them it was concieved out of rape._

_"I don't want this, mother. I will never be able to love it!!" Nadari's head swam, surely this pain was worse than a thousand deaths. Her whole body seemed gripped in the contractions, which came with a dizzying frequency. She bunched her fist into the bedsheets and a pained moan escaped her lips, accompanied by a gush of fluid from between her legs._

_"Hush, child." Her mother chided gently, scooting closer and prying her legs open, "This should be over soon, and you will be holding your own son or daughter in your arms."_

_Another wave of spasms washed over Nadari, and she knew she was going to be sick. Nastaran must've sensed it, too. As Nadari's head lolled over the side of the bed, her hands swiftly pulled her hair out of the way as she vomited. "Its, OK, darling," Nastaran cooed, smoothing her daughter's hair back, "Pain often makes people physically sick. but its almost over."_

_"I can't, I can't! What a cursed life, to have a mother who can never love you?! Who sees only the face of the man who raped her when she looks at her child?!" She hurled back in contempt, twisting the sheets again in agony. The waves of pain now came one right after the other, making her barely aware of anything. She thought she heard her mother say something, but couldn't make it out despite her being inches away._

_"A son!" Nastaran beamed as she cleaned the wailing infant. A son, Nadari thought. Pehaps he would look just like her rapist._

_"Take him away from here, Mother! Please, please give him to the high courts to find a home for him!"_

_Nastaran remained slient, and placed the crying baby on Nadari's chest, much to her daughter's obvious dismay. Nadari didn't want to touch him, but instinct lead her to cradle him in her arms, to make his cries stop. He was so very tiny, and so beautiful; her hands stroked his little bald scalp, went over the rigdes on his skull, and she was crying herself. Except for his deep red skin, the boy looked just like her._

_"He looks like me." Nadari stated with a sniffle as she smiled at her son. Her son._

Nadari woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the dark room. It must be night, she said to herself. Her breathing was hard and fast. That dream was one of the worst, she swore each time it happened it stole a little piece of her soul. Her hands brushed her hair our of her face, and went to her neck, searching for the locket, ready to play the hologram again.

Gone!

She leapt fromt he bed, thinking it may have come loose from her neck earlier. Nadari exited the room, and almost ran down the passage, her eyes alert for the little metal disk. None such luck there. The lavender eyed girl really just wanted to find it before her Master did. Her feet slowed as she came to the cockpit, and in the darkness her eyes spied the familiar blue glow of a hologram. Her hologram, to be exact.

Maul held the trinket in his palm, gaze fixed on the minute image of Nadari and the little boy. Although he didn't care, he did find it mildly interesting that the girl had a child. Actually, the child part wasn't what interested him so much as the species of the said child. Zeltrons were red, yes. But not so much so as this one. Maul had felt Nadari's presence already, but kept his attention to the hologram. The boy, Jero, showed his infectious grin again amidst the blue haze. A mouth full of sharp, pointed grey teeth. Darth Maul sneered and snapped the locket shut.

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed that I misspelled Coruscant all in chp. 2....ugh, apologies! Also this one was rather short, but it seemed better than making one HUGE chp. Thanks to those who reveiwed, and keep the R&R coming guys. Feedback is appreciated :-)**


	4. intermission

**A/N: Hello, ladies and gents! Its been a bit, and this is just a quick little note to apologize for my lagging behind in the update department. Its that time of the semester for us college kids, when the infamous mid-term exams/papers have begun cropping up....hence my absence on .**

**But updates shall come soon, hopefully in the next week-ish, maybe less if the fanfic bug really bites hard. Big thanks to all the folks who R&R'ed as well!!!**


	5. I'm alive!

**A/N:I'm back again, my fellow FF-ers....that little wait obviously turned into a LONG wait, but due to circumstance. Let me explain.**

**You guys know what happens when you spill liquid into a laptop while its running?? I'll tell you. Yours truly looses all her backed up fanfiction for Captive 'cause it literally burns the curcuit board up beyond repair!! But not to worry, I broke down and bought a new one and am in the process of re-typing my last 3 chapters I was going to post(by memory only, bleh)**

***bangs head***

**I'll try and be more careful with this one :-/**


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACKKKKKK!

So, it has been what, a few years? Please, please don't hate me, dear readers *hangs head* I placed Captive on the shelf during my final semester and boy, oh boy did time run away with me. Currently doing a second degree(yep, just can't get enough education) and am re-tweaking my where I want this fic to go.


End file.
